A Heart's Desire
by Nina
Summary: It's one of those 'Who ends up with who?' things. And Hermione MAY NOT end up with Draco. Iris MAY NOT end up with Draco. You decide who ends up with who. So, REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter Title

A Heart of Desire-Veritserum

A/N This takes place in the trio's fifth year, and btw, since 'Hr/? and H/? fics have becom 

~In Snape's Room~ 

"Fred, do ya have it?" George Weasly whispered to his twin. They were planning for the ultimate truth or dare, for which the needed a truth potion. The stongest, Veritserum, would do best for their mission. Every 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th year was going to party all night in the world biggist truth or dare circle. Even the Slytherins were attending.   
"Nope, but Iris does." Fred came through the doorway jerking his head at the 5th year Slytherin female. The only one of her house that Gryffindors didn't dislike, Iris was known well among the students for playing tricks. She did them on every house, including her own, and would sometimes take a bit out of her Cat Carmels, just for laughs. Iris walked through the secret passage, her coal black ponytailed hair struggling fruitlessly against it's ties. She put a hand on it, deep purple sparks flaring to calm it down.   
"You really think this'll be enough for all those people?" Iris asked, tilting her head.   
"Yep. All you need is one drop. And bing! Bam! Boom! They're spilling out their secret love to you in a heartbeat.   
"What do ya reckon Goyle's secret love'll be?"   
Iris grinned wickedly. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeell... I found a picture of Crabbe under his bed with hearts all over it."   
"Forget it. I didn't want to know... By the way, how did you get into the boys dormitorys?"   
"We females have our ways. Let's leave it at that."   
George took the Veritserum from her and held it up. "Deal is, we have to tell one of our secrets. Iris, you first." Sighing, Iris tilted her head back, and swallowed a drop of it. Fred and George leaned over, confered, and George straightend, anouncing their question. "What did you do to get into the Slytherin fifth years dormitories?" he asked looking at her struggling face.   
"I'm going to the dance With Draco."   
"**_WHAT?_**"   
"**_WHAT?_**" They choresed.   
"Hey! No fair asking me that. He asked me anyway. He's kinda cute, and he's nice. Don't give me that look! To Slytherins he is!"   
"Okay. I'll have to call Mungo's and report your size straight jacket."   
"HEY!"   
"Sorry, but Malfoy's a jerk. For Merlin's sake, his last name means: Bad Mistake!"   
"Hmph. Just take a drop of the dang potion." Fred and George each took a drop. "Okay, now who do you have a crush on?"   
"Alicia."   
"Angilinia"   
"HEY!"   
"HEY!" Iris stuffed her hand in her fist, laughing. 

A/n II Very bad. But..... Hermione MAY NOT end up with Draco. Iris may not end up with Draco. VOTE! VOTE!


	2. Default Chapter Title

A Hearts Desire~Snake Charmer

A/N Okay, I've added up the reviews, and it made a 3 way tie between Who Ends Up With Hermione. So I added a vote of my own. HINT: It can be anyone, don't juge on my other romances! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Okay, to find out who goes first......... Flick the spinner" Iris proclaimed as she set down a spinner and sent a bolt of magic at it. "Okay, and the chooser is............. Draco Malfoy!" Draco smirked and turned around. 

"Who... Who? Mmmmmmmm... I choose... LONGBOTTOM!" Neville blanched   
"D-d-d-dare?" He squeaked.   
"Mmmmmmmmmm... Oh! I've got it. It flobberworms, squib!"   
"Don't insult him!" Hermione sounded outraged (note: she's just feeling protective. This isn't a H/N story)   
"No! Granger for Merlin's sakes! That's his DARE."   
*GULP!* Hermione rinkled her nose as Neville was handed a flobberworm.   
"Urrrrrrrrrrrrg..." He moaned as he dropped it in, chewed and swallowed. Then got up and started running to the bathroom. "Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuth Iriiiss Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare?"   
"Poor kid. Truth." Iris was handed the bottle of Veritiserum as retching sounds came from the boy's bathroom.   
"Urrrrrrrrrrg... Who do you have a *barf* crush on? *barf*"   
Iris tried vainly to keep her mouth shut. "Draco Malfoy. URRG! I'll kill you for that you stupid squib!" Suddenly Fred had a good idea how Iris got into Slytherin. She sat fuming in her side of the corner as Draco's face started twisting into a variety of emotions. Kids yelled 'Snake Charmer' at Iris who, in rage, socked them. "Hmph! Truth or Dare... HERMIONE!"   
Hermione gulped and looked toward the boy's bathroom. "I think I'll go for truth." Neither choice was very apitiezing, but she didn't particlarly feel like throwing up. She took a drop of Veritserum   
"Sorry if this causes you pain girl, but it's a classic. I should know. Who do you have a crush on?"   
Hermione, like Iris, struggled vainly to keep her lips pressed tight. 

A/N Kinda short huh? CLIFFHANGER! Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhh! Who is it? Who is it? 

JUST KIDDING! On with the show: 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"H-h-h- Harry!" She couldn't contain the fast acting Veritserum any longer "Noooooooooooooo! I didn't mean that! really I didn't!" Harry stared in shock at the weeping Hermione, to which Iris was whispering gently to, and rocking.   
"I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd be affected this badly girl... I'm sorry...." And so the game continued till Neville was back, Goyle was announced Gay, Draco and Iris were talking in a dark corner, And Harry had taken over the comferting Hermione job. Ron was telling Cho how pretty she was, And the flobberworm population had been dramaticly reduced. At the moment, Iris and Draco were playing a duet, Iris with the flute, Draco with a triangle, making snakes dance in a pot while kids continued shouting 'Snake Charmer, this time with out the punches. As Draco and Iris finished their duet of 'Broom Wars' (like star wars theme) Fred and George stood up.   
"As the final dare to this fabulous game... You must go out with the one who you had a crush on, or the one who had a crush on you. Since no person was called for both, you must go with THAT person. You will go out with them on the dance Friday."   
"Hey! Draco and Iris were called twice!" Ginny pointed out.   
"Yeah... But the called eachother!" Hermione reminded her amid a chorus of chuckles, 'Snake Charmer's, and slaps (administrated by Iris). Harry looked at her, and she caught her breath. 

A/N H/R H/D peoples, don't kill me! If you hate Ron and Cho, tell me who (besides Herm) he should be with, K?


	3. Default Chapter Title

A Heart's Desire~3~The Budding Flower

  
  


A/N This one's mostly Iris' point of view. We learn her deep dark secret.....   


~~~   


The dance had arrived. Hermione, in a beautiful lavender gown with a pearl necklace, was fretting about her date with Harry. "Don't worry Hermione. I went _nuts_ when that rat Cho said she liked Ron. Oooooooooog! Fortunatly, that Ravenclaw 6th year is going with her. But Harry's so nice. Just don't worry." Lavender advised her as she put in a pair of broom earings.   
"Urrrrrrrrrrrgg... Okay. Deeeeeeeeeeeeeep breaths. In, out, in out."   
"Hey Lav! Come on down I'm here! Herm, Harry's waiting." Ron's voice echoed up the stairs.   
"Ron! This is supposed to be like, I dunno, a ceramony or something! That was most..." Harry's scolding tones carried.   
"You sound like Percy."   
"Merlin forbid!"   
"We better go down there." Hermione said with a last long inhaled breath, and opened the door. Ron was clad in brand new white dress robes, Harry in his usual brilliant green, to match his eyes. Hermione shook her skirt. Most of the girls decided to wear dresses instead of robes for this occasion. Hermione started gliding down the stairs, only to be tripped by a tube of lipstick Parvati had dropped earlyier. "Umph!" Hermione exclaimed as she fell off the stairs right into Harry's arms. They both turned redder than Ron's hair, and seperated.   
"Will you acompany me to the dance, my lady?" Harry asked, offering her his arm.   
"Most certanly, m'lord." Ron rolled his eyes as he helped Lavander- who was clad in something that could just barely pass for a dress- down the stairs. 

~Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Commen Room~ 

I looked at myself in the mirror. Long (gorgeos) red dress, raven's wing black curls, slate gray eyes, ivory skin... Every Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor said I was pretty. No, I'm not concieted, just stating the facts. If only they knew my secret.   
I must have the cutest boyfriend in the school. Platinum hair, pale skin, tall, sophisticated, elegent, gracefull, Draco Malfoy. We've got a lot in commen. Short temper, Slytherins, gray eyes, sarcastic, smirking people. Not to mention our familys. He's the only one who wouldn't run away screaming at my secret.   
Some Slytherins make fun of me because I'm not vicious to the other houses. Actually, Gryffindor's pretty cool. They don't do it to my face though. Everyone knows the wrath of Iris.   
Nobody knows my real last name. They call my by my mother's last name.But Iris Grifdray is not my name. I'll tell it to Draco tonight, after the dance. He should know, we _are _going out, after all. I know he's probobly waiting for me, so I'll go now. 

~Draco's Pov~ 

There she comes, in that long red dress. Sweeping down the stairs like that. No one should be so beautiful.   


You are my fire,   
The one desire,   
Believe when I say   
I want it that way 

She looked at me, with those slate gray eyes, mirrors of my own. She seemed to be saying something, but what? 

~Iris~ 

So alike, but know. I knew I would go down, and I didn't want to pull him with me. We were so close, yet so far apart. 

But we, are two worlds apart,   
Can't reach to your heart,   
When you say,   
That I want it that way. 

It just wouldn't work. 

~Draco~ 

She shook her head, just a little. No? Why? What was wrong! If she'd just tell me... 

Tell me why!   
Ain't nothin' but a heartache.   
Tell me why!   
Ain't nothin' but a mistake.   
Tell me why!   
I never wanna hear you say,   
'I want it that way' 

What's with her? I wish she would just do it _that_ way, the way it's normally done when you have a problem, TALK! 

~Iris~ 

Now he's confused, and a little angry. Rightfully so, I deserve it. Still, it looks like there is love in his eyes, is there? 

Am I, your fire?   
Your one, desire,   
Yes I know, it's too late,   
But I want it that way. 

We both have high tempers. Not a good mix. But I like him so. We both want our own ways. Sometimes life is a riddle. A Riddle... He's leading me down to the dance floor, there's a song playing. What a conincidence! It sounds just like our situation... 

Tell me why,   
Ain't nothin' but a heartache,   
Tell me why,   
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,   
Tell me why,   
I never wanna hear you say,   
I want it that way 

Now I can see that we've fallen apart,   
From the way that it used to be, Yeah,   
No matter the distance,   
I want you to know,   
That deep down inside of me... 

~Draco~   
No! We'll never fall apart, I'll tell her, and she'll tell me. Our secrets out, maybe she won't shake her head, maybe we won't both need to 'Have it thataway...' 

You are, my fire,   
The one, desire,   
Don't wanna hear you say,   
Ain't nothin' but a heartache,   
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,   
I never wanna hear you say,   
I want it that way 

Tell me why,   
Ain't nothin' but a heartache,   
Tell me why,   
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,   
Tell me why,   
I never wanna hear you say,   
I want it that way 

Tell me why...   
Ain't nothin' but a heartache,   
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,   
Tell me why,   
I never wanna hear you say,   
I want it that way 

Cuz I want it that way 

We'll be togather....... 

~Iris~   
He held me tight... I leaned over, and whispered in his ear "I need to talk to you... It's serious" He nodded, and we eased out of the crowd, on the way, I noticed Hermione had a lipstick stain on her shoes. However did she manage that? 

We were out in the garden he was looking at me, a sad smile on his face. "Listen, Iris... I know you'll probably hate me for this," I snorted. "But... The Malfoys _are _involved in the dark arts. I-I know some curses you don't want to think about. _I _don't want to think about them... I guess that's what I wanted to tell you."   
I laughed. "That's your big secret? I wish I was in your shoes. You told me at the truth or dare thing that I was a puzzle, remember?"   
"Yeah."   
"I'm not. I'm a riddle."   
"I don't understand."   
"Not a riddle, as in a question kinda thing, a Riddle, as in a name... You said you knew Dark Arts curses..." I took a deep breath. "I knew all three Unforgivable curses when I was five. I'm.... I'm... Voldermorts daughter." He flinched, like sombody had brandished a whip against his back. "I... Really, I hate the dark arts. I'll probobly be an Auror, or something when I grow up! I hate it! I HATE IT!" 

Something in the bushes rustled. "Interesting, my little flower. My son, be so kind as to gag yourself and tie up this young lady? _Imperious!_" 

~~~ 

A/N Dun duh dun dun! Stay tuned! Did anyone guess about Iris before she told Draco? Yeah, I know the last part was lousy, but how do you announce you Voldemort's daughter to your boyfriend? More H/Hr and I/D L/R coming some more. Next fic is going to be catorgorized as a Drama, for good reason.


	4. Default Chapter Title

A Heart's Desire~4~Riddle's Riddle

A/N Oh no! Draco's under the imperious curse, preformed by his dad! What's gonna happen? Stay tuned for the next episode of A HEART'S DESIRE (soap opera voice)   


~~~   
Draco screamed with rage and forced the curse off. He found himself wandless, with only a rope in his hands. He threw the rope aside, spun on his heal, and threw a dark disarming charm at Lucious. (note: You can preform Dark Arts spells without a wand, and dark dissarming disarms and temperarly cripples the victem) He went flying in the oppisote direction of his wand, and crashed in to the wall. That did not Improve his temper. "_Crucio! Imperious! Crucio! Imperious!_" He threw both unforgivable curses to each in turn, and while they were writhing in pain, tied them up.   
Iris whirled, praying to the gods of all wizard kind to help her and Draco anyway they could. The gods (Salzar, Rowena, Godric, and Helga) must have been in a good mood, for they obliged. A streak of Red/Gold, Green/Silver, Yellow/Copper, and Blue/Bronze visible only to Iris hit the ground, threw up sparks, and left only a sheet of paper with writing in it's place. Praying that the writing would tell her friends something, Iris blacked out from pain. 

~Later, Harry's taking Hermione out for a stroll (and hoping for a kiss)~ 

Hermione sighed with pleasure. Harry's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Suddenly, for the second time that day, She tripped on something and fell, and, for the second time that day, was caught by Harry. "Can anyone say De ja Vou?" Hermione grumbled. Harry stared at her.   
"You know, the more time you spend with Iris, the more sarcastic you get. I remember when we didn't even think you had the DNA containg humor."   
"Oh really? I must not have been reading enough comic books."   
"See? Proof! Hey, what's this you tripped on???"Harry bent down to pick up a piece of paper. 

To Find Iris & Draco:

Follow trail where fountain starts at the gate of time.   
Hurry quickly or they'll be mine.   
Passage there leads true,   
I'd follow If I were you   
To find my one true friends.   
Nasty you might think him mean, but the Dragon meats his ends   
It's all a mask, a cover up, to hide him from the light   
But when you're in need he'll put up a fight.   
Pheonix song Sphinx rhyme   
Let us find these ones in time.   
Straight and true the flower leads, though wilting are it's petals

-From the four of animals, colors, and precous metals.

"My god! Animals, colors, precious metals! Eagle-blue-bronze. RAVENCLAW! Serpent, green, silver-SLYTHERIN! Lion, red, gold,-GRYFFINDOR. Badger, yellow, copper-HUFFLEPUFF!" Hermione figured out the signature.   
"Wait a spell... It could be a hoax."   
"But what if it's not?"   
Harry sighed "You could be right. Merlin! This is too much for sixteen year olds."   
"Nothings to much. Come on! Let's go see Dumbledore!"   
"Hey Hermione, There's a rope in the bushes! If we're gonna play detective again, let's start now." He hadn't finished before Hermione had fetched the rope. She was now staring at it, and she was blanching. Harry peered over her shoulder. On the rope was fresh, still wet blood. 

A/N Dun nuh nuh nun! It's short, I know. I'm tired.


	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Iris thrashed in her bonds. She was in a strange stone room with no  
doors. Making a strangled noise, she tried to scream. Only a muffled  
"Ammmmmaaaa" came out. Iris fainted again...  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry and Hermione had decided against the 'tell the teacher' idea. And  
were venturing around in the Forbidden Forest, looking for Iris and Draco  
and trying to decipher the riddle. "Let's see... 'Follow where the Fountain  
starts, at the Gate of Time... Which fountain?" Hermione puzzled over the  
first line...  
"Think, what gate do you go through every year in Hogwarts?" Harry said  
pointing to her right, "The entrance gate, by the fountain feeding into the  
stream to the Forbiddin Forest, come on!" He dragged her, tripping and  
stumbling in her lavender finery across the grounds. Their was a rut along  
the riverbank, all sandy, in the sand were foot prints gleaming a sickly  
green-the person walking had just casted a spell. Hermione bent down and  
examined them.  
"Mmmmmmm... I think it's a... Mmmmm... YES! It is a lifting charm! The  
person walking was magically dragging something!" Suddenly, she had a  
picture of a cloaked figure prodding the unconcous floating forms of Iris  
and Malfoy. Harry seemed to have the same idea, because they started  
running alongside the footprints simultaneously. "The uh (pant pant) next  
couple lines are basicly 'Follow the trail, and Malfoy's not that bad.' "  
"Firs-first pa-part sounds (pant pant) reasonable, but the  
secon-se-se-second part is c-crazy!"  
"Whatever, next info is: 'Pheonix Song, Sphinx Rhyme, let us find these  
ones in time, Straight and true the flower leads though wilting are it's  
petals.' And that's it. I-I d-don't know wh-what it means b-but, keep  
y-your eyes p-peeled" They continued their steady jog for quite a while,  
till Hermione came to a halt, and bent over in some bushes.  
"What are (pant pant) you doing, Herm?" Harry asked, leaning against a  
tree, as he gasped for breath.  
"I dunno, I thought I saw something.... Aha! What's that  
furry-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Hermione came flying back, a blue notebook in  
her hand, and a small fuzzy rat like creature clutching the notebook with  
it's teeth. It's sharp little claws had raked shallow gashes in Hermione's  
arm. It let go of the notebook, dropped to the ground, and looked Hermione  
in the eye. It's mouth fell open, and flakes of dried blood drifted out.  
Hermione seemed to be frozen with a look of Horror on her face. Suddenly,  
the rat lunged, tearing at her leg with it's teeth. She didn't even flinch  
as it did so. Then suddenly, Zap! a long brilliant yellow/copper bolt of  
magic came tearing out of the sky, and struck the evil creature.Suddenly,  
all there was left was a scorch mark on the ground where it had been.  
Hermione's torn-to-shreds leg was also complely healed, with the exeption  
of large scars across the leg.  
"Hermione! You ok? What was that thing? I'm so sorry, I couldn't do  
anything!" Harry had come out of his semi-trance and was a nervous reck.  
"I'm alright. It was a ratamach, aka earth demon. It's gaze petrifys,  
and any witnessing the killing seen will also be petrified. The only thing  
that can kill them is another immortal being-a god or another demon. They  
feed on human blood and other ratamachs, so this was the only one in the  
forest, lucky us, we found it. We are now the only beings to survive an  
attacking ratamach."  
Harry stared. "You mean a demon saved us!?"  
"Absouloutly not!"  
"But you just said-"  
"I said only a demon or a god is capable of killing a ratamach. Demons,  
though immortal, possess little magic, and rely on physical techniques to  
kill and/or maim. A god saved us."  
"A GOD?!?!?!?!"  
"Yep. Now let's look at this notebook and see what the Ratamach thought  
it so important to destroy." She opned the notebook, completly calm and  
peered inside. This is what it read.  
  
January, 11, year of my 8th birthday  
  
  
Locked in the dungeon again. The blood freaks me out. But  
Fawks visited again, and Dumbledore is going to be atempting his  
resuce in March, so soon! I won't even have to do the other four  
months in the dungeon! Pheonix Songs are so beautiful, and Fawks  
is so kind! He talks to me a lot when I am in here. He sings to  
me and tells me riddles. Not the cheesy kind you usually here,  
Sphinx riddles! Anyway, I hope I won't be in the dungeon for the  
two months before Dumbledore comes. Sometimes that brute who   
calls himself father to me lets me out early. Fawks says that  
when I'm 11, I can go to Hogwarts. He tells me all about the  
places, houses, food... It sounds more like heaven then this  
firy pit in the depths of the earth where the devil rules  
sounds like hell!  
  
-Iris-wish-I-could-change-my-last-name Riddle  
  
Hermione dropped the notebook like it was a hot coal. A blue-white coal with very   
suprising words written in it. She stared at it a bit before Harry said "Always wondered why she   
was the only Slytherin who respected Dubledore."  
But all the so-calm Hermione could say was "My god. Oh my god." There was a long pause  
before she tilted her head back and almost screamed "Voldemort's daughter is my best friend?!?!"  
Harry looked hurt. "Iris is your best friend? Iris! Really!" He turned his head aside and  
stuck his nose in the air in a high dudgeon.   
"For god sakes! My female friend!"  
Harry didn't apear to hear her "Really, I thought we were more than that."  
Hermione finally lost her cool (or not-so-cool) "What the time and place for a quibble!  
In the center of the FORBIDDIN Forest, after an attack by a Rattamach, a very secret jounal, and  
before we attempt to rescue two Slytherins from the evil clutches of the Dark Lord! We couldn't  
have picked a better time if the choices were laid out on a hand knitted silk persian rug!"  
Harry looked at her for a few seconds before tilting his head and saying "Hand knitted  
silk persian rug? First of all: Where did that come from? And second of all: Did you know rugs   
like that are worth thousands of pounds?"  
"That's not the point! The point is-"  
"The point is you've strayed from you normally very rational self and we are sitting on  
rears while Iris and Malfoy are trapped somewhere unconcious!" He jerked her to her feet. "So,  
let's go!" Hermione didn't even snap back. Harry's words must have really taken effect, because   
she raced even faster then him in the direction of the foot prints.  
Five miniuts later, Harry dissipeared from the trail, totally vanished. As she raced to   
catch up and find where he had gone, she discovered a very large, deep pit. In the bottom of that  
pit was Harry. But what took her breath way was the fact that there was a large, very sharp  
looking spear sticking straight up in the air. All along the spear were little barbs, guaranting  
the fact that it would do mortal damage to whoever fell upon it. Luck upon luck, Harry had fallen  
just to the side, but close enough that several barbs had torn his shirt. What had been destroyed  
beond all repair was the notebook. The blue diary of Iris Harry had been carrying. Between the  
Rattamach and the spear, Hermione was almost sure that someone wanted to destroy that notebook,  
and had succeeded. She helped an extremly dirty Harry out with a vine, and they continued on   
their way.  
  
~Back with Iris & Draco~  
  
Having finally woken up, Iris and Draco were in a bad position. When she was very little,  
Iris wished for an exiting life. I think she must have wished on a black hole rather than a   
shooting star, for she got the wish in a left-handed sort of way. For there is probobly nothing   
more (melo)dramatic than having your crazed/evil father and the crazed/evil father of you   
boyfriend advance on you, grinning wickidly with four foot long brands for the dark mark in their   
hands. Iris waited untill her 'father' was a three feet away before curling her feet up to her   
chest. She waited till he was six inches away before firing her bound feet into his stomach, and  
launching him over her and into the wall. Imortal, he may claim to be, but he did pass out. Now   
there was Lucious. He swung the brand at her head she thrust the soal of her left shoe into it's   
path. Two things happened, (1) The brand, because of the force of the attack, flew out of   
Lucious' grip and struck the wall. (2) Iris' left black high heel shall forever bear the mark of  
the Dark Lord. The brand must have been magiced, for when it struck the wall, it started flashing  
every color under the sun, and the brand part shifted into every shape under the sun, never   
ceasing to change. Unaware of this, the elder Malfoy grabbed it again, fury on his face. A boot   
soal connected with Iris' chest, bringing her down. He put the boot on her forehead, pinning her,  
as he held Draco up by his gag. He held the branding iron at arms lenghth, and brought it down on  
her left cheek (what's with the left?!) he didn't realize that the branding iron was   
malfunctioning till it left the mark of a bird with a flower in it's talons on her cheek. He   
might have killed her then and there in his frustration, but then, (to top all dramatic things)  
Hermione and Harry came bursting through the door. They looked the worse for the wear, for  
Hermione's lavender gown was ripped to shreds on her right (and I repeat, right!) leg. Harry's  
Brilliant green robe was now more towards the shade of army green with all the mud. It was very  
simple from there. A few Stupify's, Impedmentas, and Petrificus Totalious made short work of  
Lucious. However, the fact that the Dark Lord had vanished from his resting place on the wall  
made everyone nervous (they wern't all ready?). He wasn't seen since, at least not in this story.  
(Yes I know, that sounds like an end, but it isn't.)   
Harry beckoned Draco and Iris to follow them back to Hogwarts, but Iris asked to be alone  
for a few minuets. They obliged, and in a trice, Draco had Iris bent backwards in a kiss. This  
kiss shook cupid and Aphrodite from the mountains of Olympis, it made the mountains sway, and the  
waves roll. It shook the air, making Iris breathless when this kiss ended. In the back of her   
mind, she remembered that a muggle olympics was coming up. "If only they had a contest for  
kissing," she thought, "We'd surly win." But her thoughts were drained by yet another   
Earthshaking kiss.  
Hermione and Harry watched from the doorframe. Hermione sighed, dreamily. "That's so   
romantic!" she breathed.  
"I'll say it is."  
"Very Romantic?" She hinted, making it almost a question.  
"You said that."  
"Very VERY romantic." she said pointedly, and he finally caught on and kissed her. But  
somehow it just didn't equal Iris and Draco's kiss, though it was splendid. (ducks rotten tomatos  
from H/H people)  
  
  
  
A/N BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD Ending. Don't throw rocks at me, pleae! Coming soon: Venom~3~, and...  
  
Raven's Wing~Dark Marks and Dungbombs -a story that is in the days of MWPP, and has a lot of   
Sirius in it. Ties in with Venom and Heart's Desire, though leans in more with Hearts Desire.   
Okay, Bye! Adios! Seyanora! Hasta la Vista, Bay-beeeeeeee!  



End file.
